FOS:Life in Green Hill City Chapter 1
by Spike Black
Summary: This is the story of a forum...the FOS. About a group of people who help out the city...Green Hill City.


FOS: Life in Green Hill City  
  
Night was still lumbering over the dingy apartment building. The walls where cracked and the paint was peeling. The carpet seemed to be rotting, just a little bit. An alarm clock on a dusty desk next a bed was flashing 2:00 AM on it. Spike was sleeping peacefully in his bed, having a weird dream about fuzzy bunnies, when suddenly the door to his was slammed open.  
  
"Gah!" Spike said as he fell out of his bed, pulling the covers with him. He landed hard on the floor rubbing his head. Before he could get up a blue jumped on top of him yelling, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! SANCTUARY! WE NEED SANCTUARY!"  
  
Spike struggled to get the fox under control and finally did. He sighed a breath of relief and looked at the fox. His fur was a shade of blue, and it was ruffled at spots, and firmly placed down in others. "Junkotaru, what's the meaning of this?" Junkotaru took in a deep breath relaxing him, and then he looked at spike. "Ummm.we uh.we ran out of cola."  
  
Spikes blinked. "What? That's impossible! We checked it before and the cola refinery was never harmed. NEVER!" Spike stood up and rubbed his head. "I'm going back to bed, get some sleep Taru, it was probably just a bad dream." Junkotaru sighed and left.  
  
------  
  
The year is 20XX (No, this isn't a mega man story), a gang has ravaged the city, a Yakuza if you will, of people who don't care if their actions cause pain or not. The FOS is an abandoned bomb shelter, where the good guys meet. They have plans to try and stop the gangs, but history has not told us if they have acted on any of them, or they're just for show.  
  
------  
  
All the commotion between Spike and Junkotaru woke up Chris from his slumber. "Uh.what now?" He said to himself. He got out of bed and walked over to Spike's room. Junkotaru was still sitting on the floor a little dazed. Spike was fixing his bed ready to get back to sleep.   
  
"What was that all about?" Chris asked. Spike turned around suddenly. "Oh, hey Chris, sorry to have woken you." Chris shook his head. "What was Taru yelling about?" "Oh, he dreamed that the cola refineries had been broken into, and that all the cola was gone." Taru jumped up from the floor. "It wasn't a dream, it's true!"  
  
Spike sighed. "Alright Taru, I'll take you to the refineries and PROOVE to you that they aren't empty." Taru began to calm down a bit as Spike walked out the door. Taru soon fallowed, but before he left, Chris said, "Yo Taru, have you been using my toothbrush?" Taru quickly shook his head. "No of course not!" Chris eyed him suspiciously and Taru ran back up with Spike.   
  
------  
  
Taru, Spike, and Chris soon reached the Cola refineries. "Now I'll prove to you that we have enough Cola Taru." He walked over to the hatch and opened it up. He turned around without looking into it and said, "See, we have enough!" Taru and Chris blinked.  
  
"Theirs nothing in their Spike" Chris said. Spike blinked and looked in there. His eyes nearly burst from his skull. The inside of the Refineries was completely empty, not a trace was left that their had ever been a can of cola their.   
  
"WHERE'D IT GO!?" Spike screamed. He began to run around in a frantic panic. "HOWWILLWELIVEWITHOUTCOLAWENEEDITOTSURVIVEANDWITHOUTITWEWON'TSURVIVE!OHHOWHORRIBLETHISCAN'TSOMEONEPLEASEHELPUS!" He continues running around screaming nonsense.  
  
"Wow, he's taking it better than I thought he would." Taru said. "Riiight." Said Chris. He pulled out his Scythe and held it out, causing Spike to run into it. He slid to the ground landing with a plop.  
  
"Thanks.I needed that." Spike said. "Any time pal." Chris said and put his Scythe away. "So what are we going to do about the Cola problem?" Taru asked Chris. "I don't know yet Taru, but we'll think of something."  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town.  
  
------  
  
"Yes.it working!" A scientist said. He was working inside a laboratory. Tubes surrounded him and bottles filled with different chemicals. In front of him was a giant green tube that held a dark shadow inside of it. "Just one last adjustment, and my experiment will be finished!" He walked up to a control panel and dialed in a few buttons. "Now to activate the power." He grinned. He flipped up a switch and the tank filled with electricity. The water bubbled and the shadow became partially visible threw the light.  
  
"It's working!" The scientist said with a grin. The eyes of the robot flashed red as they turned on. The scientist quickly shut off the machine. The Robot stood in the glass container, not moving, but his just stood there, as if looking out into darkness.  
  
The scientist pulled another lever and the water in the case began to flood out the bottom. He looked at his creation threw the glass. "Its perfect." he said smiling. He was about to reach the switch to open the glass, when one of the robots hands broke threw the glass. It grabbed the scientist around the neck and brought to his face.  
  
The scientist gasped for breath. "What.what are you.you doing." He gasped. "Operating system functional. Operating Name.B.S. "Stop.this madness." The scientist chocked. "Organic life form.Creator. Operation.destruction" The robots hand gripped tighter around the scientists' neck. He closed his eyes in pain. "You..were meant to..stop crime.not help.it." The robots hand squeezed tighter and he scientists eyes where ready to bulge out his head.  
  
The robot glared at him. "Function not found." The robot closed his hand fully, crushing the scientists' entire neck in his hand. He then dropped the lifeless body to the ground. "Power supply allocated. Soda is main fuel source. Must locate a large gathering of the substance" He suddenly took off breaking threw the ceiling and disappearing into the night sky.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
